1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device and method for conveniently flushing a sewer dump hose on a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of The Prior Art and Objectives of the invention
It is common in the recreational vehicle industry to provide a sewer system dump hose which is in fluid communication with both the black water waste tank and the gray water waste tank. With this arrangement, recreational vehicle users may drain waste from their recreational vehicles usually by first draining the black water, then draining the gray water. The unfortunate byproduct of this process is that the dump hose becomes fouled with residue from both the black water waste and the gray water waste. The typical approach to removing this residue consists of inserting a conventional garden hose or the like into the dump hose and spraying or rinsing the dump hose. This procedure is not always satisfactory and generally fouls the exterior surface of the garden hose, and is thus undesirable.
Another approach is to rinse the waste tank and allow the rinsing agent to drain through the hose. This is also somewhat undesirable because it requires a large volume of water or other rinsing agent to completely clean the waste tank. Even then, the fouled water continues to contaminate the dump hose, so more water or rinsing agent must be used to rinse the dump hose, and since the water does not flow in great quantities, the "upper" interior hose surfaces may not be completely rinsed.
With the above limitations in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a simple mechanism to adequately flush the dump hose of a recreational vehicle sewer system.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a flushing tank for rapidly delivering a relatively large quantity of water through the dump hose at the same time so as to flush the entire diameter thereof for conservation and sanitary purposes.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a four way valve which connects the gray water waste tank, the black water waste tank, a flushing tank and the sewer dump hose.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide valves for manually, selectively opening and closing the four way valve.
It is another objective to provide an improvement to the waste system of a recreational vehicle which is easily adapted to a recreational vehicle's interior.
It is still another objective to provide a convenient method of flushing a dump hose on a recreational vehicle through the use of a flushing tank containing water.
It is yet another objective to provide a dump hose which does not have to be removed from the recreational vehicle to be cleaned.